teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gideon Emery
Gideon Emery joue Deucalion dans la saison 3 de la série Teen Wolf. Biographie Emery est né le 12 septembre 1972 à Windsor, Berkshire, Angleterre. À l'âge de 4 ans, son père déménage la famille à Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud. Un seul enfant, Emery s'amuser en imitant les personnages de film et de télévision. Imitations précoces notamment de Michael Jackson et Max de Hart à Hart. Il retourne en Angleterre pendant ses études secondaires, fréquentant brièvement le Lecture Blue Coat School. Mais c'est en Afrique du Sud au Collège Saint-Jean où il a cimenté son amour pour agir, jouant Dick Deadeye à la Gilbert & Sullivan musical HMS Pinafore et meilleur acteur pour le rôle de M. Glum dans sketch comique de The Glums, "L'Engagement". Après avoir brièvement envisagé une carrière en art graphique, il étudia l'art dramatique à l'Université du Witwatersrand. Rôles de l'étudiant Salieri dans Amadeus et Gregor en adaptation de Steven Berkoffde Kafka, La métamorphose . Dans sa 3ème année d'école d'art dramatique, son ami Ashley Callie allait passer une audition pour la pantomime de Noël annuel. Joué deux ou trois caractères, il a impressionné avec son stand-up de routine lors d'un changement de réglage. Ainsi, boursier monter membre, l'acteur Bill Flynn a présenté à son agent et sa carrière a commencé. Cette fois, il a ce qui allait devenir une carrière prolifique de voix. (Il plus tard remporte une médaille d'or Craft Awards 2003 Loerie publicité) Il a joué dans un certain nombre de lieux de stand-up et imposé comme acteur, faisant souvent des rôles multiples au sein d'un seul jeu, comme tous les rôles masculins De Mark Ravenhill Dormir autour de et Tom, Leslie et Phyllis dans A.R. Gurneyde Sylvia. Il effectué standup comédie à la télévision et une série régulière sur le spectacle à sketches Pas tout à fait vendredi soir. Il reçoit le prix National de Vita pour comédie pour le rôle de Maloom dans la pièce de Talon contre la tête, une fois de plus aux côtés de Bill Flynn et acteur et dramaturge Paul Slabolepszy. Emery a également joué son propre One-Man-jeux, Thin Man Talking et Le Glendini grande. Pour ce dernier, il a enregistré un album de standards du jazz, Facilité Standard. Il a agi aux côtés de la fin Bill Flynn pour une troisième et dernière fois, jouant Bernard à de Flynn Willy Loman dans la production de Baxter Theatre award-winning de la mort d'un commis voyageur. Grâce à son oreille vif pour les accents, Emery se retrouva jouant divers rôles dans des productions cinématographiques et télévisuelles britanniques et américains de visiter. Bientôt, il a décidé que l'écran était où il voulait concentrer son attention. Avec la plupart des grands projets casting leurs rôles principaux à l'étranger, il a décidé qu'il était temps d'explorer les possibilités plus diversifiées. Fin 2003, il s'installe à Los Angeles, où il a joué des personnages mémorables sur écran (Dernier recours, preneurs, Moonlight, Burn Notice) et pour les jeux vidéo tels que Vanquish, Dragon Age, Street Fighter X Tekken et Battlefield 3. Fin Novembre 2012 il apprend qu'il va jouait Deucalion, le grand méchant de la saison 3 de la série de MTV Teen Wolf. Son Parcours Films *2011 : Blue Crush 2 , il est Joel. *2010 : Takers .... Sergei *2008 : Train .... Willy *2007 : Greetings from the Shore .... Sasha Mientkiewicz *2007 : Almaz Black Box .... Wesley Abbot *2002 : "L'apprenti sorcier" - .... Sly. *2005 : La belle dame sans merci .... The Nobleman *2004 : A Case of Murder .... Eric Norkem *2004 : Cape of Good Hope .... Dance Instructor (Miles) *2003 : Citizen Verdict .... Larry Grimes *2002 : Glory Glory .... Sil *2001 : Sex Drive .... Homme *2001 : Witness to a Kill .... Paddy *195 : Human Timebomb .... Cell guard *1994 : Never Say Die .... Congressional Aide *1994 : "Le projet Shadow Chaser 2" (titre : Project Shadowchaser II .... Field Technician Séries *2015 : Daredevil - Sur le ring - Saison 1 *2014 : Shameless : episode 4 "like daughter life father" saison 4 *2013 : N.C.I.S - Enquêtes Spéciales - Saison 11 - Rudolf Stalin * 2012 : 'Last Resort -' Saison 1 (Big Chicken Dinner - Nuke It Out - Another Fine Navy Day ) Booth *2011 : "NCIS: Los Angeles" épisode "Rocket Man".... Jeffrey Kinto. *2011 : Mentalist" épisode "The Red Mile" .... Owen Melling *2009 - 2010 : "Star Wars: Clone Wars" .... Lott Dod / ... - Pursuit of Peace (2010) (voix) .... Mee Deechi - Heroes on Both Sides (2010) (voix) .... Lott Dod / Kerch Kushi - Sphere of Influence (2010) (voix) .... Lott Dod / Gotal - Supply Lines (2010) (voix) .... Lott Dod / Toydarian Guard - Senate Murders (2010) (voix) .... Mee Deechi -Poursuit of Peace (2010) (voix) ..... *2010 : Castle - 1 épisode "Almost Famous".... Lloyd Saunders *2010 : "Forgotten" 1épisoed " Double Doe" .... Sean Hennessey *2009 : Burn Notice -1 épisode "Long Way Back" ... Sean Glenanne *90210 Beverly Hills - Nouvelle génération" 1 épisode " Off the Rails" .... Kevin *2009 : "Eleventh Hour" 1 épisode "Miracle"... Brandon Hertle *2008 : "The Middleman" .... Vlad the Impaler (1 Episode, 2008) - The Vampiric Puppet Lamentation (2008) Episode TV .... Vlad the Impaler" *2008 : Les experts: Manhattan" épisode "Admissions".... Christopher Vackner (1 Episode, 2008) *2008 : "Hôpital central" ( "General Hospital" )Episode #1.11475 et Episode #1.11472 ainsi que l'Episode #1.11469 .... Jasper 'Jax' Jacks. *2007 : "Moonlight" 1 épisode"12:04 AM" .... Donovan Shepherd *2007 : "Passions" les épisodes #1.1990 et #1.1991 .... Max *2007 : "24 heures chrono" 1 épisode " Day 6: 6:00 p.m.-7:00 p.m.".... Leon *2007 : Nick Cutter et les portes du Temps (Primeval) 1 épisode "Primeval - Danger en eaux troubles" (DVD). *2005 : "Commander in Chief" 1 épisode "First Disaster".... Jared Lyons *1999 : "Saints, Sinners and Settlers" mini-series .... Sgt. Williamson *1999 : 25° Sud - 1épisode.... Charly *1997 : The Legend of the Hidden City" ... Creatures (episodes inconnus) *1996 : "Rhodes" épisodes " The Reckoning" et "Upsetting the Apple Cart" ... Alan Wilson. *1995 : "Not Quite Friday Night" .... Varié *1994 : "Honeytown II" mini-series .... Taylor. ''Téléfilm'' *2003 : Les dents de la mort .... Gene Bradley. *1997 : Operation Delta Force .... Bowers *1995 : It's a Funny Country .... Comédien ''Court'' *2012 : Survivor Type .... Richard Pine *2011 : Clown Wanted .... The Other Clown *2009 : The Unrealtors .... Alex Filbert *2006 : The Reel Monkey .... George. *2006 : Akaroa .... Vince Voix *2012 : StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (VG) (post-production) *2012 : Lego the Lord of the Rings: The Video Game *2012 : Assassin's Creed III (VG) voix de Reginald/Crewman Canon *2012 : Guild Wars 2 (VG) (voix de Fraxx/Gareth/Celegant Nightmare *2012 : Dragon's Dogma (VG) *2012 : Diablo III - voix de Joshua/Lliorgor the Crazed/Tristram Militia Ghost. *2012 : Starhawk - voix de Rifter *2012 : Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (VG) voix de Carlos Oliveira. *2012 : Ninja Gaiden 3 - Voix addistionnels. *2012 : Street Fighter X Tekken (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) .... Steve Fox *2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic (VG) (voix de.... Captain Revar/Tobin Harlan/Abdan Sho/Alek Teral/Cavill Arin/Comms Officer Jule/Lokir-Ka/Peyton Swole/Sadoll/The Argent Serpent/W6-S4/Captain Winborn/Colonel Hunt/Narvurin/Spice Trader). *2011 : 14.Fainaru fantajî XIII-2 (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) .... Voix supplémentaires *2011 : Assassin's Creed Revelations (VG) (voix) .... Voix supplémentaires *2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (VG) (voix) .... Voix supplémentaires *2011 : Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (VG) (voix) .... Marlowe's Agents/Indian Ocean Pirates *2011 : Battlefield 3 (voix) .... Henry Blackburn *2011 : Rocksmith (VG) (voix) .... Narateur *2011 : Sesame Street: Once Upon a Monster (VG) (voix) .... Doo-Rays *2011 : Gears of War 3 (VG) (voix) .... Stranded Crew #1/Thrashball Fan #1 *2011 : Rise of Nightmares (VG) (voix) .... Josh *2011 : F.E.A.R. 3 (VG) (voix) .... Voice *2011 : Dungeon Siege III (VG) (voix) .... Florin/Mudgutter/Abi-Eshu/Gavril/Hans *2011 : TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea (VG) (voix) .... High Elf/Popori/Amman *2011 : Dragon Age II (VG) (voix) .... Fenris/Paxley/Temmerin/Liam/Tethras Garen *2011 : Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution (VG) (voix) .... Sentinel/Guardsman *2011 : Rift (VG) (voix) .... Varié *2011 : The Sims Medieval (VG) (voix) .... Sim *2011 : Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (VG) (voix) .... Nigerian Mercenary/Voix supplémentaires *2010 : Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (VG) (voix) .... Borgia Captain Guards *2010 : Call of Duty: Black Ops (VG) (voix) .... Voix supplémentaires *2010 : God of War: Ghost of Sparta (VG) (voix) .... Poseidon / Crazed Soldier / Last Spartan *2010 : Vanquish (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) .... Sam Gideon *2010 : Blade Kitten (VG) (voix) .... Sol Trooper/Infestation Worker *2010 : Fainaru fantajî XIV (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) .... Niellefresne/PC Miqo'te M/Deckhand HM *2010 : Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (VG) (voix) .... Criminal *2010 : Terminator Salvation (VG) (voix) .... John Connor *2010 : God of War III (VG) (voix) .... Poseidon / Civilian / Shuffler *2010 : Mass Effect 2 (VG) (voix) .... Kenn / Officer Tammert / Captain Gavorn / Voix supplémentaires *2009 : Fainaru fantajî XIII(VG) (voix: version Anglaise) .... Cocoon Inhabitants *2009 : Samurai Warriors 3(VG) (voix: version Anglaise) (non crédité) .... Kanbei Kuroda *2009 : Invictus (voix) (non crédité) .... News Announcer *2009 : Assassin's Creed II (VG) (voix) .... Monk/Minstrel/Ferry Captain *2009 : Dragon Age: Origins (VG) (voix) .... Taliesen/Alarith/Frandlin Ivo/Oskias/Mystical Human Male/Lothering Templar/Harrowmont Crier/Restless Guard/Redcliffe Militiaman/Redcliffe Quartermaster/Denerim Gang Leader/Howe Estate Guard/Drunken Elf/Tapster's Reveler *2009 : Tekken 6 (VG) (voix) (non crédité) .... Steve Fox *2009 : Medieval Games (VG) (voix) .... The Black Knight/Jester *2009 : Red Faction Guerrilla (VG) (voix) *2009 : Infamous (VG) (voix) .... Voix supplémentaires *2009 : Terminator Salvation (VG) (voix) .... John Connor *2009 : Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor (VG) (voix) .... Kangaroo / Staghound - British / Churchill *2009 : The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (VG) (voix) .... Garde *2009 : Resistance: Retribution (VG) (voix) .... British Commandos *2009 : Halo Wars (VG) (voix) .... Spartan / Suicide Grunt *2008 : Akumajo Dorakyura: Jajimento (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) (non crédité) .... Trevor Belmont *2008 : Endwar (VG) (voix) .... German Soldier/Russian Soldier *2008 : Resistance 2 (VG) .... British Commando 3 *2008 : Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 3 (VG) (voix) .... Henry Tally/Sergei Demochev *2008 : Musou Orochi mao sairin (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) (non crédité) .... Orochi *2008 : Turok (VG) (voix) .... Reese *2008 : Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (VG) (voix) .... Duane *2007 : Mass Effect (VG) (voix) .... Chellick / Additional Roles *2007 : Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (VG) (voix) .... PFC Dawson *2007 : Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2008 (VG) (voix) .... Bekele *2007 : Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (VG) (voix) .... Mac/SAS 4 *2007 : Pirates of the Caribbean Online (VG) (voix) *2007 : Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (VG) (voix) .... Annonceur *2007 : Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (VG) (voix) .... Imperial Commander *2007 : Musô Orochi (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) (non crédité) .... Orochi *2007 : Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts (VG) (voix) .... Major John 'Baldy' Theobald Blackmore *2007 : Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (VG) (voix) .... Victor Von Doom / Dr Doom. *2007 : Final fantasy tactics: Fainaru fantaji takuteikkusu - Shishi sensô (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) .... Balthier / Voix supplémentaires. *2007 : Blazing Angels 2 (VG) (voix) .... British General/British Pilot 1. *2007 : BladeStorm: Hundred Years War (VG) (voix). *2006 : Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (VG) (voix) .... British Pilot. *2006 : Fainaru fantajî XII (VG) (voix: version Anglaise) .... Balthier *2006 : My 4th Grade Limericks: Revisited (voix) *2006 : Star Wars Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (VG) (voix) .... Universal HUD / General MOHC / Imperial Officer 1 *2005 : The Matrix: Path of Neo (VG) (voix) .... Bane *2005 : Starslyderz(voix) .... Mr. Muggles. *2004 : Goldeneye - Au service du mai (VG) (voix) .... Number One (Ernst Stavro Blofeld) ... autre titre : "GoldenEye: Rogue Agent" - USA (titre original) *2004 : Ghost Recon 2 (VG) .... Voice *2004 : EverQuest II (VG) (voix) .... Overseer Travagg / Lt. Darrius / Kazar / Vleko / Sentius Poisonleaf / Crispin Luvinius. *2000 : "Filligoggin"TV mini-series (voix) .... Filligoggin/Benny Baboon/Sniffbug. Diverses équipes: *2012 : Dragon's Dogma (VG) (acteur de capture de mouvement) *2005 : The Cave (ADR voice match) (non crédité)... autre titre : "La Crypte" - France (Version doublée) *2004 : Catwoman (ADR voice match) (non crédité)... autre titre : "La femme-chat" - Canada (titre Français) Producteur: *2011 : Clown Wanted (producteur) *2008 : Ex Men (Associé producteur) *2004 : Boy Called Twist (Associé producteur) Scénariste: *2011 : Clown Wanted *2009 : The Unrealtors (écrit par) Assistant réalisateur: *2011 : Autumn and George (second réalisateur assistant) *2008 : Ex Men (assistant réalisateur) Cascadeur: *2011 : Battlefield 3 (VG) (motion capture and facial performer) Réalisateur / monteur: *2011 : Clown Wanted Caméra et Département Electrique: *2007 : Almaz Black Box (operateur camera) Département Musique et Casting: *2005 : Reeker (vocal effectset assistant de casting) Merci: *2003 : Hey Boy (remerciements) Lui-même: *2007 : Crocumentary: Bringing Gustave to Life (V) .... Lui-meme *2004 : Shot from the Sky (TV) .... British Airman Galerie Photos Fichier:Gideon_Emery_1.jpg Liens Externes * * * Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6